


Yukina's Test

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boy's Love, Canon - Anime, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina makes a deal with Kisa to have an endurance test for a week, can Kisa last all that time without being intimate with Yukina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukina's Test

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to give this setting I would say after everything in Sekai cause they're living together and Kisa is more okay with admitting being in a relationship. 
> 
> Just a small thing I wrote up one day. Enjoy! :)

  
"Ah...nnh" Kisa moaned out, "Nn... Y-yukina." He could feel himself reaching his climax and Yukina knew this too. Yukina purposely became rougher as moved. "Yukina!" Kisa yelled out and finally orgasimed. Not too long after him Yukina orgasmed as well. Once they both finished, they collected themselves lying down together on the bed. It was still morning and Kisa insisted he needed Yukina. Although Yukina protested, Kisa got the better of him.  
"Shit!" Kisa cursed out looking at the time, "I have to head to work!" Kisa sat up and quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed. "That's it your leaving?" Yukina yelled out to Kisa who frantically ran around the room. "Why? Was there something else?" Kisa said back annoyed. It was clear he had no time for anything and didn't want to do anything more. Yukina gave Kisa a stern look. "No, it's nothing." He replied. With that, Kisa then ran out the door with his papers in hand. He left Yukina there alone. Yukina was clearly annoyed by how Kisa acted. Recently both of them were very busy and the only time they did have together was spent with them having sex. Even when Yukina would try not to and wanted to speant time with him, Kisa always found a way to get ahold of him. It felt like what Kisa really cared about was Yukina's body more then actually spending time with him.  
Yukina got up from the bed and got himself ready for the day. He would have to talk to Kisa about this when he got home later that day.  
\----  
"I'm home." Kisa called out entering the apartment. It was already a long day at work and hr couldn't wait to get home and be with Yukina. When he walked in he saw Yukina sitting watching TV. Kisa snuck up behind Yukina and wrapped his arms around Yukina's waist. "I'm home." Kisa repeated again with a devilish smirk on his face. "Welcome hom-" Yukina started but stopped as he felt Kisa's hands traveling down his hips. Yukina quickly swatted his hands away and turned to face Kisa. "What's your problem?" Kisa yelled giving Yukina a disgusted look. Yukina sighed, "Is having sex all you think about?" Kisa's eyes widened at the clear hit at him. "Excuse me?" Kisa said back. Yukina sighed again, "It seems like the few times we actually see each other each day is always spent doing it!" Kisa could see the frustration Yukina was feeling. "T-that's not true!" Kisa stuttered. Yukina gave him a look of annoyance. "Okay, maybe..." Kisa admitted quietly, "but why does it matter? We both enjoy it. Right?" Yukina hung his head down at the floor "It's not that I don't enjoy doing it with you," he started, "but I want to be able to other things with you! I want to be able to just spend time together, go places together, and go on dates together. I don't feel we have to only be physical together." Kisa gave another annoyed look to Yukina, "We're not just physical together." Yukina rolled his eyes, "We kind of are." Kisa hardened his expression. "No we're not!", he yelled. "Fine," Yukina said, "If we're more then just being physical then I have proposition for you." Kisa looked questioningly at Yukina. "What kind of proposition?" He asked. "An endurance test. For a whole week, no sex and no touching yourself. If you last that long then by the end of the week ill believe you and continue the way we are now. If you can't then I'm moving out. " Yukina said. Yukina in truth would not actually move out on Kisa. he could never! But, it had to be something where enough to convince him to stay clean a whole week. Kisa thought over what Yukina said. He could last the week, right? He had more then enough work to distract himself anyways so how long could one week be for him? He really didn't want the first person he truly cared about leaving because he craved to have sex. "Fine." Kisa said agreeing. Yukina gave Kisa a puppy-dog smile. "I'm so gald!" Yukina exclaimed. Kisa gave Yukina a forced smile. A whole week, no sex. Kisa at first thought it was nothing but now that he agreed, he started to feel unable to. Kisa crawled slowly over to Yukina where he sat on floor. "But," Kisa started off, "Today was such a long, stressful day at work. And I was not ready to come home and not be able to, you know, relax myself." Kisa took his finger and lightly traced it around Yukina's shoulder, "so, maybe if we could just start this endurance test tomorrow." He ended off with a wink. Although Kisa tried, Yukina moved away Kisa's wondering hand. "No, we start now." He said plainly. And in that moment Kisa knew this was not going to be such an easy week.  
\---  
Kisa quickly left in the next morning to try and avoid any temptation from Yukina. "Once I bury myself in editing things I'll be okay." He told himself as he walked his way to work. Once he arrived, Kisa sat himself down at his desk and looked over the work he had for the week. "Decent amount." He thought to himself. It was a good amount to keep him busy. Kisa was totally fine but cautious the first day of the week.  
When Kisa arrived back to his apartment later the first day, he actually sat down and watched a movie together with Yukina. It felt, nice. He enjoyed just sitting next to him and still focusing on the movie. It was something he never really did with anyone before.  
\---  
The second day was not so bad for Kisa either. He waited for Yukina to wake up and they both enjoyed breakfast together. Kisa couldn't help but admit it was a simplistic and relaxing way to start off the day. Kisa cursed work for making him run out on a good moment he spent with Yukina.  
\---  
The third day started to be challenging for Kisa. He started off his day again peacefully eating breakfast with Yukina. Then he worked hard through his whole work day. When he arrived home he and Yukina went shopping together around the city. As the walked Yukina tried over and over to just get Kisa to hold his hand like all the other couples did. Although Kisa kept protesting at first, he realized that in the three days he and Yukina had not kissed, much less even held hands in that time. He definitely started to feel the distance and it hurt. Kisa gave in held Yukina's hand. He cared little about anyone around him because he knew he needed that moment. Yukina smiled holding Kisa's hand. It was little things like this he wanted from him.  
Later on when they were walking back to their apartment Yukina found an area where no one was around and pulled Kisa over and gave him a passionate and long kiss. Kisa knew he should've stopped Yukina but had become so caught up in the moment he didn't want to. As Yukina pulled away from the kiss Kisa found himself craving more from him. He wanted more so badly. Yukina walked off like there was nothing but Kisa hesitated at the feeling in his stomach that wanted so much more from Yukina then a kiss.  
\---  
Although Kisa mentally wanted to stay clean the whole week, his body wanted otherwise. It was only the fourth day and Kisa knew there was still 3 more long days ahead of him. Through out the whole day he thought of how nice it was when Yukina kissed him the night before. He truly wanted to go so much further then just kissing. He missed the feeling of having Yukina inside him. Making him feel so good. But no. He had to stay strong. He fought off the heat he felt all day running back and forth to the bathroom and splashing himself with cold water.  
By the time he got home that night it felt unbearable to even look at Yukina. Kisa had started suffering but Yukina seemed unfazed. Kisa cursed Yukina for that, maybe being younger made him able to endure it better.  
\---  
By the fifth day it was not able that something was bothering Kisa. It wasn't even hell week at work and yet Kisa started to act that way. He downed more coffee then usually and was easily angered by his work. When they day was finally over Kisa planned to just crawl into his bed and pray for sleep to come quickly. When he arrived home he saw Yukina waiting cheerfully and when he noticed Kisa was home he came up to him and smiled brightly. It pissed Kisa off more then ever at how happy Yukina was while he was suffering. Kisa reminded himself that Yukina did say he wanted to just do non-physical stuff with Kisa and that would make him happier. Before Kisa could make it to his bed Yukina had captured him in a kiss. It was a deep kiss that any other time would mean so much more then just being a "welcome home" or "I'm happy to see you" kiss. Kisa at first felt himself getting lost in the kiss but as he felt Yukina's tongue slowly moving around in his mouth he pushed him away and contained himself. "What's wrong?" Yukina asked innocently. It was then that Kisa came to the realization. "You're teasing me!" Kisa said accusingly, "Here i thought uou didn't want to be physical!" Yukina couldn't help but laugh. His laughing pissed off Kisa even more. "I do." Yukina started "But, this is a test to see if you can last. And I can chose to be helpful or not be helpful." Now that Kisa realized Yukina was going to be teasing him the rest of the week he knew he had to start getting stronger and last the two days ahead. "I'm going to bed!" He yelled out and stomped away from Yukina.  
Two more days, that's all it took.  
\---  
"Even if Yukina moves out at least he'll still be with me right??" Kisa groaned out as he put his head onto his desk. It was the sixth day and it became physically noticeable that Kisa was sexually frustrated. At work everyone brushed it off as over-working himself but Yukina knew Kisa was close to breaking. Yukina wanted Kisa to make it to the end of the week, but it became too much fun to see Kisa slowly break down. It made him feel wanted. When Kisa came home from work, Yukina ever so kindly made dinner for the both of them. Although Kisa tried to get out of it saying he was too tired, Yukina told him that he worked so hard to make it for them and would be disappointed if he ate alone.  
Kisa sat down to eat and Yukina made sure to place himself right next to him. Kisa tried not to make it obvious but he was so close it made him very uncomfortable. So badly he wanted to turn over and pin Yukina down and have Yukina inside of him. He wanted to be filled up with Yukina. It ached to think about. Kisa ignored it as much as he could but Yukina sitting next to him was no coincidence. As he sat and ate he felt Yukina's hand place onto his thigh. Kisa felt himself react so quickly but tried to ignore it to keep Yukina from getting the pleasure of teasing him. Sadly, he was wrong in thinking ignoring Yukina would help. Yukina took his little reaction as opportunity to move his hand up and down his inner thigh and ever so closer to the clear bulge in Kisa's pants. "You know," Yukina whispered growling slightly, "If you can't last the week, I'm always here. And I'd love to make you feel good again soon. You miss it, don't you? I mean, we did it everyday. Don't you miss being at such a high and then violently releasing yourself? I have to admit I miss you calling out my name as you orgasm." As he spoke he lightly brushed his hands over Kisa's ever growing bulge. "Stop!" Kisa yelled smacking Yukina's hand away. Kisa felt the heat on his face and knew he was so close to breaking. Just one more day, that's all he needed. It would be awful to break now. Yukina gave a smirk to Kisa which set Kisa off and made him storm away. Yukina stayed and enjoyed the small pleasure he got from seeing Kisa that way.  
\---  
Kisa woke up early in the morning the seventh day and ran to work. Yukina had promised that once the work day was over, his endurance test was finished. Kisa made sure to get his work done quickly and get home to Yukina as fast as he could. Of course, though, it had to be a day that one of his authors, who was already past deadline, refused to hand in her manuscript. After the long day of phone calls back and forth, he finally was able to make his way back home.

He arrived home and saw Yukina sitting clearly waiting for him to come home. "I'm home." Kisa said waking through the door and Yukina walked up and welcomed him home. "Well," Yukina said smiling down at Kisa, "It's true, you did last the week. I'm proud of you." And with that Yukina walked to go sit back down where he was before. But Kisa did not want to wait another second. He ran up to Kisa and pinned him against the wall, "I have been waiting a whole week. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want you inside me so violently and roughly." Yukina gave a smirk. Without even responding he captured Kisa in a deep lustful kiss as he moved them over to the bed. Yukina pinned him down and removed his own shirt then proceeded to unbutton Kisa's. Kisa wanted to waste no time and unbuttoned Yukina's pants. Yukina slid Kisa's pants down his legs and could clearly see how sensitive to touch Kisa had gotten over the week. Yukina got himself ready to prepare Kisa but Kisa slapped his hand away. "Yukina," he panted our angrily, "I've waited long enough just hurry up and fuck me. Fuck me so hard. Fill me up inside, please. If you love me you won't hold back." Yukina couldn't help but become fully turned on by Kisa's lewd words. He positioned himself and entered slowly into Kisa. Kisa didn't want any of that though and made sure to push Yukina into himself. "Ah, Yukina." Kisa moaned out. Yukina wasted no time and started to move in and out of Kisa. He started off slowly but picked up his speed as he saw Kisa losing his composure. He was surprised Kisa had already lasted this long. "Ah. Nnn. Yukina!" Kisa kept moaning out. He digged his nails into Yukina's back leaving scratches as he kept moving. He could just barely hold on. Kisa couldn't stop yelling Yukina's name as he kept moving. "Yukina, Harder!" Kisa yelled out. Yukina laughed at his words. He couldn't help but do as Kisa asked and kept moving harder and deeper. It wasn't only Kisa lasting the whole week, but Yukina too and he took advantage of Kisa's desperation to help himself. "A-ah Yukina I-I'm gonna-" but Kisa couldn't finish his words before making a mess of himself and cumming on his stomach. Yukina noticed this but was so close himself he couldn't stop. He could feel Kisa tighten around him and felt he could barley hold on. Kisa finished but felt Yukina still inside him moving in and out. "K-kisa." Yukina panted out with his last bit of control but not long after Kisa felt Yukina finish digging deep inside him. Yukina removed himself and lied resting next to Kisa who was still panting trying to compose himself.  
"Kisa," Yukina nudged. His eyes fluttered opened as he turned over to face Yukina. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm sorry you had to wait a whole week. I just felt like things between us started going back to how they first were, you know, just physical." Yukina said honestly. Kisa smiled at Yukina. "It was kind of my fault though," Kisa admitted, "but I did truthfully enjoy the first few days. It was nice being able to do little things together like eating breakfast peacefully or shopping together. But this time, maybe three days is enough, if we want." Yukina smiled at how adorable Kisa was at the moment. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "W-what are you doing??" Kisa complained. "It's been a whole week and I haven't been able to lie next to you like this. Just let me." Yukina responded closing his eyes. "Idiot." Kisa muttered under his breath. But soon closed his eyes and lied down peacefully with him. Kisa felt he could probably go another round but left that thought aside as Yukina held him lose and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
